The inventive concept described herein relate to a method of operating a radio frequency (RF) receiver, and more particularly, to a method of reducing power consumption of the RF receiver.
In recent years, use of mobile devices (e.g., smart phones, tablet personal computers (PCs), etc.) has been increasing. Such high-performance and small-sized mobile devices, for example, require appropriate power management. The mobile devices may communicate using communication specifications, such as Wi-Fi, Long Term Evolution (LTE), and the like.
For communication with another terminal or for connecting to the Internet, a radio frequency (RF) receiver of a mobile device may perform a variety of operations, including filtering and amplifying an input signal. Since interference and noise filtering operations of a channel selection filter of the RF receiver, in particular, requires large currents, the RF receiver may consume a significant amount of power.
That the channel selection filter operates when the communication environment is good (e.g., when measured signal-to-noise ratio is above a signal-to-noise ratio threshold needed by the system) may be inefficient in terms of power management of the mobile device. Thus, there is a method is needed for reducing power consumption of the RF receiver.